


The Curious Intimacy Of Dressmaker and Client

by flickawhip



Category: Downton Abbey, The House of Eliott
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>clearly Edith buys her clothes from the House of Eliott...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Intimacy Of Dressmaker and Client

Evie had been the one to dress Edith's dear and well-missed sister Sybil in her turkish styled dress... She had always said that the sisters were talented and now Edith had chosen to go. She had need of company after all and she would need new dresses, she was fresh out of mourning and, she had been told both Evie and Bea had been quite supportive of Tom when he most needed it. This was all inconsequential, or at least she told herself that, but she did need dresses and Sybil had looked very good indeed...

Edith had travelled to see the sisters, seeking a new dress or two, possibly three. Evie had been the one to sketch and yet, when the girl had attempted to attend to her need when she was trying the dress on Edith had seemed to pull away. She had not meant to, nor did she mean to insult Sybil's friend but Evie looked so much like Sybil in so many ways... She had been forced to ask if perhaps Bea would mind stepping into the room instead, she had explained why and Evie had smiled, agreeing gently. 

Evie had been expecting Sybil to jump at some stage, she was only glad that she had plenty of dresses to work on, not just for Edith of course, although she would work on those as she continued her work on design pieces for their latest collections. She had seen the way Bea reacted to being asked into the girl's rooms and smiled. The two would get along well, she had no doubt of that. Bea was gentle and kind and warm if business minded and Edith had need of someone with warmth. When Bea emerged again she appeared to be smiling. The girl would take some of their pre-made stock which Bea would alter and Edith would return to try Evie's designs as well. Evie knew enough not to ask if that was the only reason, she could see Bea would never tell anyway.


End file.
